


Through the Dark h.s

by foreverxzouis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 09:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7634482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverxzouis/pseuds/foreverxzouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My eye's fluttered opened but I saw nothing. The room was pitch black and I couldn't hear anything. I felt around, I pressed my hands against the cold, what I'm guessing was, concrete floor. I moved my hands around myself and I placed my right hand in a warm puddle. I pulled my hand towards my face and soon realized that i wouldn't be able to see.</p>
<p>    I could tell that I was wearing the same clothes from yesterday. Yesterday. Why does that seem like so long. Only 24 hours ago I was waking up in my own bed. In my own house next to my boyfriend, Louis. I lifted my head up and I immeditaley  felt an aching sensation in my head.</p>
<p>    "Shit" I whispered while grabbing my head. I was sitting up now still holding on to my head. I tried to use my other hand to look for a wall. I got on to my knee's and began crawling around but I couldn't find anything. I gave up and flopped on my back.</p>
<p>    Where the hell am I?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IM SORRY FOR ALL THE HARRY STORIES, I'M ADDICTED!

**2** **week** **s** **ago**

"Hey,babe. Wake up," Louis shook me lightly, I groaned and tried to smack his hand away.

    "Louis,no. Just 5 more minutes"

    "No Lacey, we have finals in 9 days, prom in 10, you have to get up now" Louis put his chin in the crook of my neck. "Plus if we don't get to school who's going to terrorize Styles."

    "Louis I'm serious you need to stop messing with him" I scoffed Harry was a new student who transferred here this month. No one understood why you would move a month before school ends. He had a bush of curly hair that always cover his face when he would look away. He never made eye contact with anyone or really talked to anyone. Louis had been teasing him since the first day he got here.

    "And why is that?"

    "Because I'm about 99.99% sure he has already planned your death. Just leave him alone." Louis opened his mouth to speak but before he could say anything the doorbell rang. "Goddamn it"

    I rolled out of bed and grabbed my sweater and ran down the stairs. I looked through the peep hole and I couldn't see anyone. I furrowed my eyebrows and opened the door and found a package sitting on my doormat.

    "What did you order?" I heard Louis call out.

    "I didn't order anything" I mumbled to myself. This was the 11th package I had gotten in the past month. Every other day this month there would be a package or a letter sitting in the same exact spot. I jumped slightly when I felt Louis put his arm around me.

    "What did you say?

    "Oh. It's just from my cousin's." We both stood there looking at it for what seemed like forever

    "Well, open it!" Louis laughed. I flashed him a fake smile and looked back down at it.

    "I think I'll open it after school. I need to go get ready." I turned away and ran upstairs before Louis would be able to say anything.

********

    I stood at my locker pulling out my books for my next class.

    "Hey" I jumped and took in a sharp breath. I turned my head and saw Nicole standing next to my locker holding her books.

    "Goddamn it, Nicole don't scare me like that" I laughed, I shut my locker and we began walking towards our next class. English.

    "Why are you so jumpy today."

    "Nothing. I'm just worried about finals and all."

    "Same. I'm like 99% sure that my parents will disown me if I fail these finals." I looked down and giggled. Nicole's parents had always been strict about her grades, making her stay home to study but she didn't mind and neither did I because it meant that I could hang out with her more.

    "I doubt it" I scoffed. Nicole shrugged.

    "So did your mom come home last night?" Nicole asked suddenly getting serious. We walked into the classroom and sat in our seats.

    "No. It's ok though she was probably just out with some friends--" I was cut off by the sound of textbooks slamming on the table. I whipped my head around and saw Harry looking at me and Nicole with wide eye's.

    "What the hell are you doing, Styles, trying to break my freaking ear drums!" Nicole stood up and put her hands on Harry's desk. She put her hands on his chest and pushed him away making him fumble backwards and fall onto someone else's desk. "You better watch yourself, Styles."

    "I-I'm sorry, it was an accident"

    "Nicole it's fine just sit down." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her down. "Just leave him alone. What has he ever done to you."

    "He's just annoying" she groaned. Our teacher, Ms. Allen came in and slammed the door making everyone look up. She set her book bag on her desk and turned her back to us and began writing on the board. Students continued to talk while she was getting ready.

    Nicole turned to face Harry who was sitting in his desk leaned over what seemed to look like a sketch book.

    "Whatcha' drawing?" Nicole asked, she grabbed the book before Harry could respond he reached for it but Nicole pulled her hand further away.

    "Give it back" he said. Nicole opened the book and began to flip through the pages. "I said. Give it back!" Harry slammed his hands on her desk and stood up. When he was standing he was almost 2 feet taller than her. His normal jade eyes were now a deep green color and he was shooting Nicole an icy glare.

    The entire class was looking at Harry even Ms. Allen was starring. I could see the fear in Nicole's eyes, or maybe it was surprise. She threw the book on his desk and put her hands in the air.

    Harry looked around the room and grabbed his books and stormed out of the classroom, slamming the door on his way out. I let out an exasperated sigh and pulled out my textbook.There were a million thoughts running through my head but one stuck with me.

_What the hell was in that book._

_*******_

For in the remainder of the day I hadn't seen Harry's face around school ever since his freak out in second period. Nicole has been keeping a low profile as well. I haven't spoken to her all day. The final bell just rang and I slammed my locker shut. I began walking down the long hallway that led to the main doors.

Louis came to my side and wrapped his arm around me. He pecked me on the cheek and smiled at me.

"Hey beautiful"

"Hey" I giggled lightly.

"How was your day?" He knew what happened today, I didn't know why he was asking.

"Okay, I guess. Different"

"Yeah I heard, Styles had a freak out today in class"

"Yeah he did" I looked down at my shoes.

"You wanna come over today. We can like watch some T.V. I could cook you up something if you want." Louis pushed the door open and before I could respond I saw my mom's black Jeep sitting in the parking lot.

She honked the horn even though I could see her. She began smiling and waving at me hysterically.

"I think I'll have to take a rain check on that." I walked towards her car and turned my head to Louis and smiled. "Text me though"

I walked towards my mom's Jeep and pulled the door open. I threw my bag in the back seat and leaned back in the black leather seat. I let put a deep sigh and my mom looked at me.

"Rough day?" she smiled at me as if nothing was wrong. As if I didn't notice that she was gone for the last 4 days. I knew she could tell that I was pissed at her. "I remember there was this one time when I was in high school and well--"

"Where were you, last night?"

"I-I was at--"

"Where, the bar, Jim's house."

"No, um, I was working."

"Oh, yeah, work. What about the day before. And the day before that. And before that. Mom your never home! You leave for weeks at a time, then you come back smelling like alcohol and cigarette and when I ask you you tell me it's none of my business. Why!" I screamed at her. Tears were streaming down my face now and I was chocking up.

"Lacey, I'm sorry. I've just been super busy."

"With what! I don't see you. It's like you just left." I took a deep breath. "Your just like dad."

She swerved the car and slammed on the brakes. She removed her seatbelt and turned to me.

"Don't you ever say that. I am nothing like your father. I work my ass off all night to give you all this shit--"

"Like what! What have you bought me in the past 7 months. Nothing! You know why because you are never home to give me anything. The house that we live in isn't even yours. It's dad's!"

Her hand came in contact with my cheek leaving a tingling sensation. I grabbed my cheek and felt a warm liquid drip down my cheek. I looked at my moms hand and noticed rings on her fingers.

I reached for the handle on the door and stumbled out of her car. I stumbled away from her car and onto the side walk. My mom got out of the car and came towards me trying to apologize.

"No! Get away from me!"

"Lacey, I'm sorry"

"No, go away! I hate you! Leave, now!" She nodded and stormed to her car. I pulled out my phone and dialed Louis number and waited for him to pick up. I heard the line ring and then I heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello, Lacey?

"Can you come pick me up" I sobbed into the phone.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"I just need you to come get me. I'm in the mall parking lot. Please hurry." I hung up the phone and waited. I looked around for Louis car but I could't see his car. I was sitting on the curb for no more that 5 minutes before it began to drizzle. Soon the drizzle turned into full out pouring.

"Oh come on." I groaned, tears began to fall down my cheeks, mixing in with the rain. I wiped away the rain and tears from my face and noticed a a black liquid on my hands and that's when I remembered I was wearing makeup today.

I realized that I probably looked like a raccoon, but I could care less. Louis car still hadn't pulled up and I began to lose hope that he would come.

A silver Toyota Tacoma pulled over to the curb. I looked at the tall figure that came out of the car.

"Lacey?" I heard a familiar deep voice say and I immediately knew who it was. I stood up off the began to walk away.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Lacey just come here. Let me take you home."

"I don't want to go home." I mumbled.

"Lacey what's wrong?"

"It's none of your business!" I snapped at him. I turned to face him and he put his hands up in the air.

"Okay, okay. I understand your upset, but think about it. Wouldn't you rather just get in the car, I'll take you wherever, rather than sit outside in the rain." I stood there with my arms crossed looking at Harry. "Come on, I'm sure your freezing"

"Fine" I whispered. I walked towards his car. Harry put his hand on my back and I shrugged him away. I opened the passenger side of the door and hoped into his truck.

"So you wanna tell me what's wrong?" Harry's eyes's flickered from the road and to me then back to the road.

"No." A smirk crept onto my face.

"So, where am I taking you?" Harry's eye's were focused on the road. I watched him as he drove, he was so concentrated. I smiled at him.

"I don't know."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter srry

"Harry can I ask you a question?" I turned my head to Harry who had his eye's on the road. He cocked his head toward me and hummed. "Why did you freak out when Nicole took your notebook."

I could see Harry tense up in his seat. He furrowed his eyebrows and slammed his foot against the gas pedal making me gasp. His facial expression changed immediately. I looked at him but he didn't respond.

"Harry, slow down." He didn't say anything. "It's ok you don't have to answer, forget I asked."

"Forget." He scoffed. "You're all about forgetting aren't you"

"What are you talking about?"

"That's just what you do. You make people feel like they're needed then you destroy them, just like you to did to us" he mumbled the last part but I could still understand him.

"Who's 'us'?"

"You know!" He slammed his fist against the wheel while he screamed. "You know exactly who."

"No, Harry. I don't know" I looked at Harry's hands. They were wrapped tightly around his leather steering wheel. His knuckles were icy white and his eyebrows were furrowed. "I think you should take me home."

"Fine" Harry sighed and he seemed to calm down. I looked at the road, it was still raining outside. There was obviously some tension in the air and I couldn't help myself.

"Who?"

"What?" I knew that he knew what I meant because I saw a smirk on his face. He didn't even look at me.

"You said 'us' who do you mean?" He didn't reply he just smirked

"Were here."

"Thanks," I mumbled. I got out of his truck and walked up to my door step. I turned around and saw that Harry's car was already gone. How does he know where I live.

I shook it off for now and reached into my pocket to grab my keys. I twisted the knob and went to turn on the lights but they wouldn't turn on. I noticed a light flicker in the living room. I kicked my shoes off and slowly walked into the living room.

I smiled when I saw Louis standing in the middle of my living room surrounded my candles. I couldn't tell if I should be angry at him for not picking me up or if I should be joyful that he's here.

"You're wet," he stated. I decided not mention the ride home.

"Yeah, I walked home."

"Sorry I couldn't come get you but. Happy 1 year anniversary."

"Oh, gosh. I feel terrible, I'm so sorry I forgot." I walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"It's ok," he mumbled into my ear. He pulled away and held up his index finger. "Wait here."

He walked over to the T.V and bent down to the CD player. The song Roslyn by Bon Iver began playing on the CD player. Louis knew that Twilight was one of my favorite movies even though he though the movies were incredibly cheesy.

"Oh, you shouldn't have" Louis reached his hand out and I grabbed his hand he pulled me close to him. Louis looked into my eye's and smiled at me while we danced in the candle light room.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered, I could feel the heat rise onto my cheeks. I looked down at the ground and back up at him. Louis placed his hand on my cheek and pulled my face towards his. He pressed his lips against mine. Fireworks exploded, just like every single time we would kiss. "I love you, so very much."

"I love you too" I smiled. I rested my head in the crook of his neck and brought myself closer to Louis. He had one hand on my back and the other on my waist. "How did you even get in here? You creep."

 

"I actually wanted you to come over to mine, but you couldn't come over so...your mom let me in." My lips formed an 'O' shape

"Where'd she go after."

"She just told me she went out" I nodded and looked at the floor and I felt tears begin to well up in my eye's. "Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

I sniffled and wiped my tears.

"No. Nothing, nothing is wrong. I've just been having a bad day." I shook my head and went to go sit on the couchLouis came and sat on the couch beside me and held my hand.

 

"Lacey, what's wrong." I looked down at my hand which was covered by Louis large one. I looked back up into his deep blue eye's. I continued on to tell Louis about the car ride with my mom but I omitted the car ride with Harry.

"Wow...I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry," I heard my phone ring from my backpack. I stood up and walked over to my backpack and retrieved it.

"Hello?" I sighed. There was no response. "Hello?" I spoke again. I could hear breathing on the other end making me roll my eye's. The line ant flat and I turned off my phone.

"Who was it?" Louis wasn't looking at me though he was in the kitchen looking through a window.

"I'm not sure," I walked into the kitchen to find Louis peeping through the blinds. "What are you doing?"

"I think there's someone waiting outside your house."


	3. Chapter 3

_I felt around the floor to see if I could find a wall. I let out a struggled moan and hopped up onto my knees, I put my hands on the ground and began crawl, to where I hoped was forwards. I pulled my feet in and pushed myself up off the ground. I groaned collapsed back on to the floor. My legs were so frail, it makes me wonder when was the last time I ate._

_"Hello!" I yelled out, my voice echoed and I could immediately tell that the room hollow. "Can anybody hear me!"_

_I heard a click and saw a crack of light. I pushed myself up off the floor and trudged over to the light with a limp in my right knee. I pushed onto the wall and fell face forwards into a highly lit room. I looked up and saw a large square room with a bed and a sink. I looked behind me and saw a glass wall, I sat up and turned my body a whole 180*. I saw a blond man staring back at me, he seemed to be my age but I couldn't be sure._

_He didn't seem shocked or surprised that I just fell out of a...I actually had no idea where I was. I got onto my knee's and began to crawl towards the glass barrier. I noticed at door in the corner and went towards it, I put my hands on the wall and pulled myself up._

_I pushed on the door but it wouldn't budge. The door clicked and a loud buzzing noise came from the over-head speakers. I tried again and the door easily swung open. I had no idea what to do or saw when I got near him._

_"Hi" I whispered quietly_

_"Hi" he responded his voice was hoarse and dry. I just stared at him then to the ground then back at him._

_"I-, where are we?" He didn't respond_

_"I'm not completely sure..."_

_"How long have you been here?" He looked down and his bare feet._

_"I'm not sure, what month is it?"_

_"June,"_

_"2 years." He looked down ant the ground with a frown on his face._

_"What's your name?"_

_"Why do you ask so many questions!" He snapped at me, my eye's were wide. I was shocked. "I'm sorry, I just..."_

_"My name's Lacey." I stated_

_"I'm Niall."_

 

******

"What!" I stormed out of my house and looked outside, there was no car making me furrow my eyebrows. I walked to the curb and wrapped my sweater around my body tighter, I leaned forwards to see if there was a car driving down the road. On the end of the curb I noticed a large parcel.

I bent over and saw a name that was smudged because of water damage.

**Lacey-Shay Jones**

**1643 Palmers Street**

**Doncaster, United Kingdom**

The box looked like it had already been opened, I pulled the flap back and noticed an envelope and an object in a plastic bag. I grabbed the plastic bag, I couldn't see what was inside. I slowly pulled open the bag and reached into the bag and grabbed a small jewelry box.

I preyed open the box and a ballerina came out and began twirling around to the Sugar Plum Fairy. I noticed a small locket at the bottom of the box. I grabbed in and found it was opened already. There was a quote in place of a picture

_It takes a long time to make person remember you, but how long does it take for a person to forget about you completely?_

Immediately my conversation with Harry popped into my mind.

_"Forget." He scoffed. "You're all about forgetting aren't you"_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"That's just what you do. You make people feel like they're needed then you destroy them, just like you to did to us."_

I put the locket back in the box and grabbed the letter. I still had the jewelry box in my armpit as teared open the letter, before I opened the letter I set the box on the ground.

_You might have forgotten about me in the past, but when I come back for you, there's no way you'll forget who I am- L_

L? Who was that supposed to be?

"Lacey, what are you doing?" I frantically stuffed the letter back in the envelope and put every thing back into the big parcel. I could hear Louis walking up behind me making my hands shake causing me to drop the parcel on the ground. It tumbles onto the bottom of the curb and only the top was showing.

 

"Nothing"

"Did you see who was in the car?"

"No,they left before I could," I said while looking past him at the front the door which was left wide open. "Did you close the door when you came out here."

"I don't remember" he paused looking at the door. "Alright, so do you want go back inside."

"Yeah, sorry. Just give me a second, I'll be right there" Louis nodded and headed back to the house. I waited until I knew he was out if sight and I quickly turned around and picked up the parcel. I attempted to hide it inside my cardigan, I jogged up to my front step and stuffed the parcel in the coat closet.

I shuffled into the living room and checked the time. 8:21.

"I think I'm gonna go to sleep now" Louis looked at me and nodded, he stood up off the couch and walked towards me, he placed his hands on my shoulder and kissed me on my temple.

"Goodnight, Lacey" I mentally nodded and jogged upstairs

I walked into the bathroom an stared at myself in the mirror. I sighed and stripped off my clothes and turned on the shower and stepped in.

*******

I crawled under the covers with Louis by side. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer to his body making me smile. He kissed the back of my head and mumbled 'goodnight'. I closed my eye's and tried to drift off into a deep sleep but I couldn't

My eye's kept opening every time I tried to shut them. I turned to face Louis and buried my face in the crook of his neck. I could feel his hot breath against the back of my ear, I sighed and shut my eye's and soon I drifted off into a deep sleep.


End file.
